team_fortress_2_mrfosters_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr.Action
Mr.Action Mr.Action can been seen as a blu sniper with the normal loadout.But do not let look fool you becuase this is no normal sniper.Mr.Action is strong as Saxton Hale,has power like Chuck Norris and a very high level skill sniper. Mr.Action's appearance Mr.Action is created by Mr.Foster who made a video called SFM Mr.Action http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YOReHli3WA&feature=plcp This is the first video Mr.Action appeared in. It show him comming out of the Red stair from the flag room in the map 2fort shooting his smg.A soldier and a demoman try to stop him but the demoman get killed and Mr.Action dodged the Soldier's rocket. Mr.Action then dodge the Heavy's mini gun and jump off doing a 360 spin into the water under the bridge and in the blu tunnel we can see a Scout saying "Go go go" and run off. Mr.Action follew him and as he pass the little area a spy can be seen uncloaking thank to the Scout's head up Mr.Action turn around and snipe the spy and contine running. Mr.Action then run up the stari dodging the heavy's mini gun again while shooting a enemy sniper down and cause a demoman to kill himself. Mr.Action run into the spawn and that where the video ends. After a couple of mouth and day after that video Mr.Foster (maxmuto1) was inspired to make the second video with Mr.Action http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44lTvn50Ho4&feature=plcp in the video it show Mr.Action's true side. Causing people to exploded and the power to uber himself in the video Mr.Action's Power Like all monster and freak, Mr.Action has power,skill and weakness. So here a list of them Mr.Action's Skills *Mr.Action cannot die but only fall asleep. *Mr.Action can detonate enemy's sticky grenades by yelling *Mr.Action can nerf himself so he can recharge Mr.Action's power *Uber Action: Mr.Action will go uber and will fire his smg non-stop *Explosive Shout:Like a dragonborn Mr.Action's shout can cause people or thing to exploded *Rocket jump:This power is very rare but Mr.Action can jump on enemy rocket and rocket jump *Nerf Charge:Mr.Action will go underpowered to recharge but this does not affect his protection Mr.Action's weakness *When Mr.Action is in Nerf Charge. He is weak agaisnt Spy's backstab and Backburner Pyro *Airblast Mr.Action's story Mr.Action came to Mann.Co to get a job cause the truth is all he was good at was killing. Saxton Hale didn't want anymore people but Mr.Action challege him to a fight. After the fight Mr.Action got the job. Mr.Action learn if you wear hat and misc the enemy may know it you due to the hats and misc. So Mr.Action normaly goes normal sniper look to fool the enemy into thinking he just a sniper.Mr.Action is friend with Demopan and Christian Brutal Sniper. Mr.Action's Level and Theme Song Mr.Action is a man of action so friendly doesnt come into his man. He will kill most people expect his teammates.Mr.Action is very strong and dangerous. Like most monster and freak He has a theme song and it the Mann vs Machine Tank wave theme and it play when he is Uber Action